The Game
by TheStrange3
Summary: It was a simple game and what he thought was a simple crush. Why did they have to make everything so complicated? Was it for the better or worse? Soul/Kid


**Disclaimer: Not mine. None of it. Don't sue me.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! That means boy on boy! If you don't like it, then don't read it!**

**A/N: I guess I'm on the bandwagon now. :p Anyway, this is my first Soul Eater story and it's not beta'd. **

**Summary: It was a simple game and what he thought was a simple crush. Why did they have to make everything so complicated? Was it for the better or worse?**

**Song I was listening to: All the Things She Said by T.A.T.U.**

**The Game**

The day started out simply enough. Soul got out of bed, sleeping in as usual since it was Saturday, and went to go hop in the shower. Afterwards he dried off, got dressed, and grabbed his usual cup of coffee. Everything seemed normal except for the fact Maka was nowhere to be found. Assuming that she was at the library or something equally nerdy he just shrugged it off and continued trying to wake up. It wasn't until the pigtailed blonde returned about half an hour later that things started going a bit crazy.

"We're having a slumber party tonight!" Maka announced happily as she barged into the kitchen. Her smile faded when she saw her partner sitting in the dark. "Geez Soul, turn a light on."

"Ow," Soul muttered, squinting his eyes to the sudden onslaught of light when Maka flipped the switch. "Warn a guy why don't you."

Maka rolled her eyes. "It's three in the afternoon. It's not my fault you sat in the darkness with the blinds down all day."

Scoffing, Soul stood up and put his now empty mug in the sink. "It hasn't been all day. I got up less than an hour ago."

"What on earth were you doing that kept you up so late?" Maka asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, mother, I was up playing Runescape. I'm almost a high enough level to use rune weapons," Soul said, grinning.

Maka rolled her eyes again. "Is playing computer games something cool guys even do?"

"It's something this cool guy does," the albino said. "So what about a slumber party?"

"Oh!" Maka said, remembering what she was trying to tell Soul when she came in. "Everyone's coming over for a slumber party."

Soul walked over to the fridge and began rummaging around for something edible. There wasn't much food left meaning that Maka needed to go shopping again. At most there was stuff for a couple of sandwiches. "So when will everyone be here?"

A knock sounded at the door as Soul grabbed sandwich stuff and placed it on the counter. "Nevermind."

Maka giggled as she went to open the door. It seemed everyone had arrived at the same time because Black*Star and Tsubaki came in, closing followed by the Thompson sisters and Death the Kid. Even Crona was invited, though that wasn't a surprise when it came to the blonde. Nearly everyone seemed to be excited about staying over. Only Crona seemed the least bit put out.

"Hey Soul," Kid said, approaching the sandwich eating weapon.

A muffled sound that sounded something like 'what's up' caused Kid to scrunch up his nose in disgust. "Nothing much. Though I would appreciate it if you would cease talking with your mouth full."

A small blush worked its way onto Soul's cheeks. "Sorry."

"Apology accepted," Kid said smiling.

Soul finished the rest of his sandwich while everyone else talked excitedly amongst themselves. Black*Star was bragging as everyone tried to pick out a movie to watch. As soon as he swallowed the last bite Soul ran up and quickly suggested a horror movie. Nobody protested, though Kid looked a bit uncomfortable, and it wasn't long before Saw was put into the DVD player and everyone got comfortable.

All the girls were on the floor around the tv, giggling about something or other. Black*Star was gripping the arms of the couch tightly in excitement while poor Crona was huddled up into another chair, not sure how to deal with a sleep over, much less a gore horror movie. Soul felt a bit bad for the guy since Maka was busy being girly. Every once in a while he saw Maka, Liz, Patty, and even Tsubaki glancing up to where he and Kid were sitting on the couch. Somehow he knew that didn't bode well for him.

The movie was pretty good. It had all the blood and guts you could want but it was a bit difficult to watch when every now and then one of the girls would squeal at a particularly gruesome part. Even Kid would jump next to him every once in a while, causing Soul to smirk. Kid may have not realized it, but with every jump he had gotten closer and closer to his white haired friend until he was nearly on his lap. Not that Soul was complaining of course.

When the movie ended Kid realized their position and quickly moved, a blush forming on his pale cheeks. Soul chuckled at how cute Kid was acting but quickly stopped and blushed at the thought.

"So what now?" Soul asked after clearing his throat. "It's still really early."

It was true. It was about half past five and there was no way anyone was going to bed. It wasn't even really time for dinner yet. By the looks on the girls' faces though, Soul wished it was time for bed.

"Truth or dare!" Maka, Patty, and Liz yelled in unison.

"That's such a lame game," Soul said.

"No it's not!" Maka said, not in the least bit deterred. "It's a classic sleepover game."

There was no use arguing. Soul knew that look in his partner's eyes too well. There was no talking her out of this. What harm could it do anyway? It was just some game after all.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Liz asked when everyone was gathered around in a circle on the floor.

"I, the amazing Black*Star, will be the first to go!" Black*Star exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "Kid, truth or dare!"

Kid sighed. "Truth."

Grinning, the blue haired assassin thought about a good question for a minute. "What's your favorite color?"

"That's such a stupid question. But I have two favorites, black and white," Kid answered, crossing his arms.

"Of course," Soul laughed. Have to be symmetrical and have two favorites. "Now ask someone else."

The shinigami scanned the room. "Tsubaki, truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said, smiling.

"How can you put up with Black*Star?" Kid asked, truly wanting to know.

"Hey!" exclaimed said blue haired meister.

"It's actually quite easy. He's actually very nice and I find him rather funny at times," Tsubaki smiled fondly at her partner, who grinned. "Truth or dare Maka."

"All right, my turn!" Maka said. "Dare!"

"Hm… I'm not really sure," Tsubaki said, placing a finger on her chin in though. "I guess spin until you get dizzy and fall down."

"That's a lame first dare!" Black*Star shouted. "How about make her spin until she pukes?"

"Um… I like Tsubaki's dare better," Maka grumbled. "Besides, it's her turn."

Everyone laughed as Maka spun around, bumping into things as she started getting really dizzy. It only took a couple minutes until she finally tripped over Patty and fell to the floor. Even Maka was laughing as she moved herself clumsily to her original spot in between Liz and Crona.

"Soul, truth or dare?" she said as soon as she could see straight.

"Eh, truth," Soul smirked, knowing that she wanted to make him do some sort of embarrassing dare. The smirk disappeared when Maka adopted one of her own. Not good.

"Do you like boys or girls?" Maka asked, quickly attempting to look innocent.

Soul gawked at her then scowled. This wasn't keeping it a secret. He mumbled his answer, knowing it wasn't going to please his partner but still too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"What was that Soul?" Maka asked, cupping her ear.

"I said I like boys!" Soul half shouted, looking down as his face mimicked a tomato. Before anyone could say anything, "Patty, truth or dare."

"Dare!" the blonde girl shouted happily, jumping up and down.

"Pick something awesome!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Um…" Soul got an idea. "I dare you rub your boobs on Maka's face."

"W-what?" Maka stuttered, turning beet red.

It wasn't that Maka was a lesbian or anything; Soul was just getting her back for the question she pulled earlier. It was hilarious watching Patty happily rub her large boobs all over Maka's red face, unable to do anything about it. Black*Star grinned as he watched, blood dripping from his nose. Everyone else laughed, holding their sides. Crona chuckled a bit but turned nearly as red as his friend was.

A few more dares and questions were handed out as the evening wore on. Everybody was having a blast getting their friends to do the silliest and most embarrassing dares possible. It wasn't long until it was nearly seven and Black*Star's stomach growled, a loud announcement to everyone that it was time for dinner. At the time Kid was finishing a dare from Crona to stand on his hands and hold his breath for as long as he could. The shinigami only lasted a couple of minutes.

"I hate to break it to you but there's nothing to eat here," Soul said. Then grinning, "So that just means we're gonna have to order pizza."

"I was planning on it anyway," Maka laughed. "It just isn't a sleepover unless there's pizza."

Still grinning, Soul quickly dialed the number for the nearest pizza parlor. He ordered five different pizzas with various toppings based on what everyone was shouting in his ear. After hopefully getting enough for everyone he hung up and set down his cell then held out his hand.

"What?" Black*Star asked.

"You gotta help pay. It's about fifty-eight dollars plus delivery. I ain't paying all that myself," Soul said.

Grumbling everyone fished through their pockets for money, Black*Star of course coming up empty handed. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Soul. But I'll pay you back!" the assassin exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air.

"I'll pay for it this time," Tsubaki said, smiling at her partner gently.

"I owe you Tsubaki!" he grinned, throwing an arm around his weapon.

After all the money was collected everyone settled down. They sat back in a circle on the floor and tried to decide what to do while they waited for the pizza.

"We only have half an hour," Liz said. "We could just do our nails or something."

"Nails!" Patty exclaimed, bouncing where she sat with a big grin plastered on her face.

The boys glared at the girls. There was no way they were doing anything like that and they let the girls know. Liz shrugged and the girls and Crona formed a circle to themselves and began discussing colors, at one point Maka getting up and heading to her room for makeup.

The boys just rolled their eyes and formed their own circle.

"So, what do you guys wanna do for the next twenty minutes?" Soul asked, leaning back against the couch.

"Well, we cou-" Kid started.

"Bathroom!" Black*Star interrupted loudly.

Kid and Soul laughed as the blue haired boy quickly got up and ran to the bathroom with a pained look on his face. The girls all looked pretty disgusted, except for Tsubaki who just shook her head fondly. Chances are she was used to that. Quite frankly, the rest of them should be used to it as well.

A minute later the girls and Crona all got up giggling and went back to Maka's room. Soul figured it had to do with makeup and gossip.

"So what do you want to do now?" Soul asked. "Black*Star might be in there a while and he would have been enough entertainment until food arrives."

Kid chuckled lightly, a small blush staining his pale cheeks as he looked away from his albino friend. "Well, there was something I was wanting to ask."

"Shoot," Soul said, yawning widely.

"Well… are you really gay?" Kid's face turned even redder at this.

Soul's cheeks reddened too. This was not a question he was expecting. "Yeah. I am. Does that disgust you or anything?"

"No, not at all!" Kid exclaimed, shocked that Soul would ever think something like that. "It would be quite hypocritical of me."

"What?" Soul asked. "You're gay too?"

Kid opened his mouth to speak but at that moment Black*Star came barging back in after his trip to the bathroom, silencing both boys. After announcing his return in an overly dramatic fashion and going on about his greatness, Soul and Kid both snuck a glance at each other, blushing and turning away when they got caught looking at one another.

The next ten minutes or so was spent laughing at Black*Star as him and Soul starting a joke telling contest. Kid watched on as judge, but this wasn't really his kind of thing so when no winner was announced by the time the doorbell rang, the blue haired assassin quickly announced himself as winner, claiming that Kid was just to overwhelmed by his great jokes to think straight, or something like that. Soul wasn't really paying attention as he paid the delivery boy and took the pizzas. It was mouthwatering.

The girls came out at the smell of pizza, all of them ridiculously made up. Soul scrunched up his nose at the sight.

After everyone had eaten their fill, everyone sat back down in a circle on the floor. Well, everyone but Black*Star, who was still munching on an anchovy, bacon, and mushroom pizza that was ordered especially for him. No one else would touch it.

"So truth or dare?" Maka asked happily.

"We just played that game for how long?" Kid asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Liz exclaimed, a big grin on her face.

"Not cool," Soul said.

The girls looked at Patty who was bouncing quietly in her spot. Noticing the stares, the normally excitable blonde weapon adopted a rather evil look and stared at the boys.

"Truth or dare! Now," Patty said in her evil voice.

"Okay!" All the boys cried, Kid clinging to Soul as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Yay!" Patty said happily, throwing her arms in the air. "Truth or dare Kid!"

"Uh… truth," Kid said, straightening up.

"Do you like Soul?" she asked sweetly.

Kid's face reddened at the question. "Of course I do. He's one of my best friends."

"You know what I me-"

"Liz, truth or dare?" Kid asked quickly.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Dare me."

"I dare you to give Crona a lap dance," Kid said, smirking.

Liz scowled at her meister but obliged. The pink haired boy turned beat red when the tall blonde started rubbing herself all over him. Kid told her to go ahead and stop through his laughter when it looked like Crona was going to start crying.

"Kid, truth or dare?" Liz asked as she sat back down.

"Why are you going after me?" Kid demanded, crossing his arms.

"Just pick one."

"Dare," Kid said and immediately regretted it when he saw the smirk form on the pistol's face.

"I dare you to make out with Soul for the next forty-five seconds," Liz said smugly.

Both boys in question turned red at this, Soul trying to act as though he didn't care. The girls stared at the boys as Kid slowly leaned in and captured Soul's lips after scooting as close as he could. A shiver went up Soul's spine and Kid's tongue shyly prodded his lips, begging for entrance which the albino gladly obliged. The kiss was really starting to heat up, Kid's hands tangled in his friend's hair and Soul clutching the back of the shinigami's shirt. Forty-five seconds were over far to quickly for their liking. When they turned back to the rest of the room Maka and Liz had blood dripping from their noses while everyone else while nearly everyone else was giggling.

"Well, there you go," Kid said, crossing his arms. "Truth or dare, Maka."

"Dare," she said.

"I dare you to spin around in the middle of the circle, with a blindfold on, and at the count of ten run forward and kiss whoever you land on," Kid said, smirking. "On the lips."

Maka scowled but did as she was dared. Soul quickly got up and placed his headband around his partner's eyes and watched as she spun around. At the count of ten she lurched forward and promptly landed on Black*Star. Before she could second guess herself or try and discover who it was she kissed them on the lips, trying her best to aim right. She did.

After a quick peck she bolted up and yanked the headband off her eyes. With wide eyes she stared down at Black*Star who was sporting a large grin.

"So, my place tomorrow night?" He laughed as the face Maka pulled.

"No way!" She screeched before sitting down at her usual spot, rubbing her lips as though she was desperately trying to wipe away the kiss. Everyone laughed at her discomfort.

"Soul, truth or dare!" Maka said, causing the albino to stop laughing at her.

"Dare," Soul said. He figured it'd be bad either way.

"I dare you to confess your feelings to Kid!" Maka yelled, pointing at her partner with a smug look on her face.

Tonight was just not his night. This had to be the hundredth time he's blushed tonight. Cool guys don't blush! If the look on Kid's red face was any indicator then he wasn't too happy about turning into an overly ripe tomato every few minutes either. What does he really have to be embarrassed about anyway?

"This is so not cool," Soul said, getting up. "I'm going out for a bit."

"What? Get back here!" Maka yelled as Soul walked to the door. "Do your dare."

"No thanks. This game is so lame," Soul opened the door.

"Wait! Where are you even going this time of night!" Black*Star demanded. "Can't handle my godlike qualities anymore?"

"You wish. I'm just going out for a walk. I'll be back later," Soul said, stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

The cool night air blew gently, causing a few white strands to cover Soul's eyes. His headband was still at the apartment. It wasn't as though he really wanted to just leave like that but there was a less chance of someone following him if he went for a walk. It was just getting way to serious in there. Somehow they all found out about him and he'd never even told anyone. Was he really that obvious? It was just a stupid crush though so why did they even care? Maybe they just wanted to ruin it for him.

But man, that kiss was so cool. Nothing was cooler. No, scratch that, it was extremely hot. A lazy grin stretched across his face as he neared the end of the block. The leaves rustled and he almost wished he'd at least brought a jacket with him. He hadn't realized it had gotten so chilly out but then again it was nearing fall. He'd just have to deal with it because there was no way he was going back to questions and sly smiles.

It was humiliating. Everyone just suddenly found out his biggest secret and he had no idea how. This was supposed to happen when he was ready to come out, not when they decided that he was ready. Looking up, he found that his feet had taken him to a park without his say so. Shrugging, he just went to go sit down on the nearest bench.

"Why does Maka have to stick her nose in my business?" Soul muttered to himself. "It's my business that I lo-"

Wow, was he just about to say that he loved Kid? He'd never let himself get too far into those kinds of thoughts, always scared to reach a point of no return. Maybe he had already past that point. Maybe he'd been in love with Kid this whole time and didn't want to admit it to himself because he hasn't even really accepted himself yet. There was no denying it though.

"I'm in love with Death the Kid," he said out loud.

A gasp could be heard behind him. Jumping up, he looked around for the origin of the noise. Stepping out of the shadows was the one person he both wanted to see and never wanted to be there. Kid stood in front of him with wide eyes and a small tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Did you hear that?" Soul wasn't sure why he asked. There was no doubt in his mind that Kid heard his unwitting confession. The only thing left was to gauge his reaction and hope that they could at least just be friends.

"Yeah, I did," Kid said, a small smile creeping onto his perfect soft lips. "Do you really mean it?"

Kid was standing less than a foot away from him now and a small blush crept onto Soul's face as well.

"Yeah. Every word," Soul whispered.

"Say it again," Kid commanded softly. "Please."

"I love you Death the Kid," Soul said. "With all my heart."

"I love you too," Kid replied.

When their lips met Soul thought he had died and gone to heaven. It was like someone lit fireworks behind his eyes and everything seemed to be going in slow motion, yet at the same time it was all happening so fast. Nothing could describe how happy he was in that moment when Kid confessed to him and kissed him right there.

They broke apart soon after for air. Their foreheads touched and smiles graced their lips. Everything was perfect in that moment.

"You know what?" Soul asked, chuckling.

"What?"

"That was so damn cheesey," Soul said, giving Kid a quick peck on the lips.

"Maybe hanging around those girls affected us more then we realized," Kid said, chuckling as well.

"So what are we now?" Soul asked, sitting down and dragging Kid with him.

"Well… I'd like to be boyfriends if you're up for it," Kid said shyly, smiling at the albino beside him.

"I'd be more than happy to be your boyfriend," Soul said, placing another kiss on those tempting lips.

They sat there cuddling under the laughing moon while, unknown to them, the rest of the slumber party were watching the cute scene from the bushes. Besides Black*Star of course. He passed out after everything had quieted down, not that he would have really gotten what was going on anyway.

**A/N: Well, it went better than expected but I'm still not thrilled with it. This is, however, the longest one shot I've ever written. It's at least 3,700 words. I'm so proud of myself. Anyway, let me know what you think. Please review. Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. **


End file.
